


Hat On

by Cornerofmadness



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 17:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3298298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy is summoned to Armstrong Manor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hat On

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer -- Arakawa owns all  
> Author’s Note -- written for bay115 at fmagiftexchange. And is a nod to Joe Cocker’s _You Can Leave Your Hat On_. Mr. Cocker left us the week I wrote this.

Roy carried a huge bouquet of flowers, dripping with fragrant jasmine, past the butler at Armstrong Manor. Olivier would hate them. He loved riling her up. Once her blood was up, things got hot. Yes, he was sore afterwards, but it was a good sort of sore.

His boots clicked on the black and white marble foyer as he headed for her office. Her family was still in Xing. Did she get lonely in this mansion? Maybe that’s why she summoned him.

Olivier sat behind an ornate, absolutely beautiful desk. It seemed strange to see her out of uniform, but it was somehow reassuring that she didn’t wear it non-stop. She was dressed in a pinstripe suit and a fedora perched on her head. He found her cross-dressing strangely alluring even if it was pretty much the same thing he wore, only his suit and hat were black.

“For you,” he said brightly, holding out his bouquet.

She rolled her eyes. “You are a complete idiot.”

“A complete idiot who technically still owns this place.” Roy put the flowers on the windowsill. “Shall I start moving in?”

“I’ll tell you what I told my brother. You can fight me for it, no alchemy allowed. If you win, the house is yours.” Olivier smirked.

“It’s yours.” Roy held up his hands. “So, what did you need me for?? Has something happened?”

She crooked a finger at him and he sauntered over. Oliver stood and flicked his hat off. She jerked his jacket back, pulling it down to his elbows, effectively capturing his arms. Olivier shoved him down on the big desk before hopping up and straddling him. Her kiss was wild and hard.

”Ah, that _is_ important business to deal with.” Roy grinned, arching against her.

”I thought so.” She took his zipper down then reached for her hat.

Roy squirmed, unable to move his arms to stop her. “No, you can leave your hat on.”

”You’re a freak, Mustang.”

“That’s what you like about me.”

She wiggled on top him. “Damn right.”

He was never so glad he liked walking on the wild side.


End file.
